


Pavement Protest

by electricpixie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, could you call this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricpixie/pseuds/electricpixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote for a prompt (Write a short story about the 30th picture on your phone). The 30th picture turned out to be Martin Freeman lying on the ground on the set of Sherlock. I chose to see it as John lying in the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pavement Protest

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Feedback? Constructive Criticism? Thanks guys (:

John was sitting cross-legged on the middle of the pavement.  
“John, this is really not amusing any more, stop being so childish.” Sherlock was leaning against the nearest building, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“I told you. I'm not getting up until you promise.” John replied as he grinned up at Sherlock. Evidently his little protest was a lot more amusing to him than to his rather annoyed flatmate.  
“Really John, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes.”  
“You put up with me? Oh Sherlock, that's rich!”John chuckled and leaned forward, stretching his legs out behind him until he was flat on his stomach on the ground. He propped himself up on his elbows and kept on looking expectantly at Sherlock.  
Sherlock sighed dramatically and said again “I don't need anything, John. I ate two days ago, that'll be enough for a while. Why is this so important to you?”  
“Because you're important to me, Sherlock.”  
Sherlock had no idea how to answer that. He waited in silent contemplation. Why did John care about him? Nobody else did, what was different about John? It was one of his few unsolved mysteries. Another important but still unanswered question: How much did he care about John? More than for anyone else, he knew, but he had no other friendships to compare it to. This was his first adventurous step into true friendship.  
He looked down at John, who was watching him with gleaming blue eyes.  
“Ah, John. Why do you do this to me?” Sherlock asked him.  
John just looked at the rough ground beneath him. When he looked up again he only said “Please, Sherlock?” and the other man's willpower all but faded away.  
“That's not fair, why does that work so well for you?”  
“Because I actually mean it.” He said simply.  
Sherlock sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Then he sat down next to his best friend and said “Fine, I promise.”


End file.
